Bleach: Lágrimas de Sangue
by Perdiga
Summary: Essa história fala da morte de Sagara Kaizer -inventado por mim cujo passado tem outra fic em andamento- e sobre os primeiros experimentos de Aizen com Arrankarus. Dá pra matar o tempo lendo
1. Folga Debaixo da Árvore

Yo pessoas, beleza

Yo pessoas, beleza? Tô aqui com uma fic de Bleach pra vocês! Passei um tempo sem passar por aqui, semana retrasada sem net, uns 3 trabalhos de grupo, semana passada tava doente, perdi meu caderno onde escrevo os rascunhos das fics (sério, o caderno é ninja, sem ele eu não consigo escrever algo decente), coisas assim, então, agora que resolvi tudo isso, tem aqui uma fic nova, e o 3° capítulo da minha outra fic tá quase pronto, só falta mais um pouco, então agora esse fanfiction vai pra frente \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Essa fic trata da morte de um personagem que eu mesmo criei, e mais pra frente vô colocar a história dele desde o inicio, só pra deixar o clima de mistério no ar, sabe? (pra ficar tipo: "Como ele é tão forte?" "De onde vem?", coisas assim)

Dados do Personagem:

Nome: Sagara Kaizer

Idade: 200 anos (20 para os shinigamis)

Posição: Fukutaichou

Bantai: 1º

Zampakutou: Konpako no Kitsune (Alma de Raposa)

Efeito: Segreeeedo (não vô estragar a surpresa)

Cor do cabelo: Loiro

Cor dos olhos: Azuis

Altura: 1,89 m

Peso: 67 kg

Gosta: Cigarros, olhar as nuvens, sacanear Naomi (ela aparece mais pra frente dizendo quem é) e matar Hollows

Não gosta: Yoruichi, shinigamis chatas que o perseguem ao invés de fazer missões ou treinar e o ultimo cigarro da embalagem

**Bleach- Lágrimas de Sangue**

Aproximadamente 100 anos antes de Kurosaki Ichigo virar Shinigami

15 de maio- Rukongai (1:36 pm)

Era um dia calmo e bonito, no qual um homem estava descansando na sombra de uma árvore enquanto fumava um cigarro. Pela roupa que usava, qualquer um deduziria que era Shinigami, e pelo bracelete no braço esquerdo, poderia disser que sua posição é de fukutaichou. Ele era o vice-capitão do 1° Bantai de Yamamoto. De acordo com ele, era muito bom fugir da Sereitei e dos deveres às vezes, para uma folga que ele NÃO merecia.

- KAAAAAAAAIIIZZEEEERRR!! -Gritou uma voz feminina vinda de perto

-Hum? Ah, olá Yoruichi taichou. -Respondeu o homem, jogando fora o resto do cigarro.

-Seu... BAKA!!- Gritou Yoruichi, chutando-o com toda a força. - Você foge da Sereitei sem me avisar para vir junto, até parece que eu gosto de trabalhar!

- Desculpe Vossa Majestade, líder do clã Shihouin, poderosa comandante do Keigun, mas pega mal Vossa Senhoria, a poderosa Shunshin Yoruichi fugir dos seus afazeres, por isso deve se concentrar no trabalho. Um capacho como eu não faz falta, por isso posso tirar uma folga sem problema. –Respondeu Kaizer, pegando outro cigarro. –Quer um?

- Não! Nunca entendi como você pode gostar dessa coisa horrível! Essa idéia do Kisuke foi péssima, você parece um desses humanos que fumam cachimbos, quando começa não para.

Ele era a única pessoa que fazia aquela palhaça ficar séria. Provavelmente porque ele, calmo, quase parando como era, nunca caia nas suas provocações, deixando-a sem graça. A taichou morena e peituda (com um cabelo que, de acordo com Kaizer era algo entre o azul e o preto, algo roxo ou rosa) olhou pra ele, xingou baixinho e disse:

- Se levanta e vai trabalhar, Yamamoto taichou tá procurando você.

- Sim, Vossa Majestade!

-Babaca- Disse ela

Yoruichi se levantou, com raiva, ainda o xingou um pouco mais e saiu com m veloz shunpou, gritando para Kaizer ir trabalhar. Foi só uma questão de tempo (e de alguns cigarros) para ele se levantar e ir em direção a Sereitei, em velocidade semelhante à de Yoruichi.

* * *

Esse foi o 1° capítulo (rapidinho o.o), aproveitando que vocês devem ter lido em uns 5, 10 minutos, aqui tem também do 1° ao 4° capítulo, e vô atualizando assim: 4, 5 capítulos por vez. Aproveitando o momento, na página, quando forem pular pro capítulo 2, tem um botãozinho por ai que diz pra mandar review. Não custa nada clicar, não dói e é de graça, então uma reviewzinha ajuda muita, com criticas, sugestões, elogios, a lista de compras do mercado, qualquer coisa que incentive ou ajude a continuar é bem vinda .

(Nota: Abaixo tem o significado de algumas palavras que TALVEZ alguém não saiba, provavelmente é desnecessário para a maioria, mas sempre tem alguém que sabe pouco ou não que sabe nada)

Shinigami- Deus da Morte

Rukongai- Onde as almas vivem na Soul Society

Sereitei- Área onde os Shinigamis moram na Soul Society

Kaizer- Líder, em alemão, nome do personagem principal (sim, ele fuma e tem nome de cerveja, deve ser uma coisa linda os órgãos dele)

Keigun- Milícia de execução da Soul Society, é subordinada ao líder do clã

Shihouin (na estória atual anime e mangá é subordinada à Soi Fong, porque ela é a taichou do 2° Bantai e Yoruichi, quando taichou e líder do clã Shihouin, decidiu que o Keigun seria subordinado ao taichou do 2° Bantai)

Shunshin- Deusa do Shunpou (habilidade de um Shinigami de se mover rapidamente)

Baka- Idiota

Taichou- Capitão

Fukutaichou- Vice-capitão

(Nota 2: Os "cigarros" que Kaizer fuma não são iguais aos do mundo real, porque primeiro que, sendo uma alma, ele não pode morrer de câncer eu acho, Ukitake tá aí pra me contrariar, depois, eles são uma invenção do Urahara, baseados nos cachimbos, charutos, o que quer que tenha existido em 1890 e pouco, 1900, só que na forma de cigarros atuais, porque um personagem fumando cigarro é mais legal que um personagem fumando cachimbo )


	2. Fogo e Cigarro

15 de maio- Base do 1° Bantai- Sereitei (3:47 pm)

As portas do 1° Bantai se abriram com barulho, enquanto uma figura alta, loira de olhos azuis e muito, muito fumante entrava sem a menor cerimônia, e um pouco irritada

- Yo! Velho Yama!- Gritou Kaizer- O que houve? Eu tava na minha folga!

-... Só essa semana você teve 15 folgas, e ainda é quarta-feira...

-... Ahh é... Mas fala, o que houve?- Perguntou Kaizer, colocando outro cigarro na boca.

Enquanto seu fukutaichou procurava algo para gerar fogo, como um isqueiro ou fósforo, Yamamoto o observava intrigado, assim como os Shinigamis do 1° Bantai. A combinação de cabelos loiros compridos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis, alto e com porte atlético fazia de Kaizer o desejo das Shinigamis, e o motivo pelo qual muitas ficavam irritadas ao serem mandadas para longe do 1° Bantai por "Falta de habilidades e disciplina". Seu jeito calmo e amigável e seus inseparáveis cigarros completavam a figura, o tornando quase cômico para quem o via com uma legião de fãs, fumando com uma cara de "Olha, o céu é azul.". Por alguma razão, Yamamoto teve um calafrio acompanhado por um péssimo pressentimento. Naquela hora, Kaizer desistiu de procurar fogo e decidiu CRIAR fogo.

- Hadou #31: Shakkahou!- Invocou Kaizer, mirando uma pilha de papéis dentro de uma lixeira, que rapidamente pegaram fogo ao serem atingidos pela esfera de energia disparada por ele

-... Kaizer, o assunto é de extrema seriedade. - Disse Yamamoto, vendo seu fukutaichou se abaixar para acender um cigarro na fogueira que criara instantes atrás. -Um grupo composto de cerca de cinqüenta Menos do tipo Gilliam invadiu o mundo humano. Sua missão é reunir um time a sua escolha e liderá-lo para eliminar os Hollows. Porém tem uma questão importante: Todos os Menos são Gillians, mas parece que estão se devorando, pode ser que vocês encontrem Adjucas, e pelo poder que os batedores descreveram, o número não será pequeno caso ocorra, por isso seu time terá liberdade de liberar a zampakutou, usando o shikai, o bankai e, caso seja necessário, quebrar o limite, entendido?

- Sim senhor- Disse Kaizer, assumindo uma postura mais séria- Se me permite,

gostaria de formar um time composto por Aizen fukutaichou, Hyori fukutaichou, Kaien fukutaichou, o novato com cara de raposa, Gin é o nome dele, se não me engano, e, se possível, Urahara taichou e Yoruichi taichou.

- Tá brincando?- Disse um Shinigami qualquer, em meio uma multidão- Pra que tanta gente? Metade disso é o suficiente pra matar Gillians, ainda mais quando os Gillians tão se matando também, tanta gente assim deixa a Sereitei desprotegida!

- Bom - Começou Kaizer, com cara de quem não gostou de ser questionado. - acontece que os Menos estão se matando pra dar origem a Adjucas, e um Adjuca fraco tem no mínimo o dobro da força e o triplo da inteligência de um Gilliam, logo, não devemos calcular como se fossem 50 Gillians, devemos calcular como 25 Adjucas, e, se possível, como 1 Vasto Lorde, então, qualquer Shinigami abaixo do nível de 3° cadeira será um mero estorvo, ainda mais se não possui shikai, logo fukutaichou é o nível mínimo. E como há uma chance, remota, mas há, de que haja um Vasto Lorde, dois taichous seria o mínimo para garantir o sucesso da missão e retorno em segurança do time. Urahara, eu e Yoruichi nos completamos em batalha, cada um se adaptando rapidamente a uma estratégia que o outro bole, sendo assim, são os melhores taichous que eu poderia levar. Aizen é, detesto admitir, forte, assim como Hyori, e Kaien é um dos fukutaichous em que eu mais confio, logo eu escolho ele pra o time, e quero ver com meus olhos a força do tal Gin, se ele é mesmo o que dizem que é, será capaz de realizar um bom trabalho.

-Hum... entendo. Nesse caso vá, Kaizer, e lembre-se: caso encontre alguém para aumentar a equipe, chama essa pessoa, e diga que é uma ordem direta minha que essa pessoa participe da missão. Avise a todos que estão autorizados a usar poder máximo. - Disse Yamamoto

-Sim, senhor!- Respondeu Kaizer, saindo com um shunpou tão veloz quanto o anterior

"Tomara que encontre mais gente" Pensou Yamamoto "Tenho um mau pressentimento".

* * *

Capítulo 2, GUDI BAI! Relou, capítulo 3! Mas antes, uma parada prum cafezinho, uma 2ª lida, uma reviewzinha, o que quiserem.

(Nota: Tá aí as traduções que geral ama:)

Bantai: Time, esquadrão

Yo: Expressão em japonês de cumprimento que seria mais ou menos o nosso

"Hei" quando encontramos alguém. No caso, a frase de Kaizer seria mais ou menos "Ô Velho Yama."

Hadou: Arte demoníaca usada por shinigamis

Shakkahou: Hadou que dispara uma esfera de energia vermelha no inimigo. Significa "Canhão do Fogo Vermelho"

Hollows: do inglês buraco, monstros (almas que perderam seu coração) que devoram almas. Possuem uma máscara branca e um buraco no peito

Menos- Classe evoluída dos Hollows, um Menos surge quando um Hollow, ao invés de devorar almas humanas, sendo, assim, basicamente um aglomerado de centenas de Hollows, passa a devorar outros Hollows. Dividem-se em Gillians, Adjucas e Vasto Lordes

Gillians- Classe mais fraca dos Menos, são gigantes com um manto preto. Embora sejam mais fortes que um Hollow normal, são burros sem consciência, basicamente um grande aglomerado de Hollows com muuuuuita força.

Adjucas- Quando Gillians mantêm um pouco de consciência, eles evoluem e começam a devorar outros Gillians, se tornando Adjucas. Um Adjuca é mais forte que qualquer Gilliam, menor e muito mais inteligente, só perdendo para Gillians em quantidade.

Vasto Lordes- Seguindo o mesmo processo que o tornou um Adjuca, um Menos pode se tornar Vasto Lorde, a classe mais forte de Menos, seu tamanho é semelhante ao de um humano, porém seu poder supera o de qualquer taichou. Pela dificuldade de se tornar um Vasto Lorde (Caso um Adjuca seja mordido por outro Hollow, não poderá mais evoluir e regredirá ao estado de Gilliam), seu número é extremamente limitado. Caso hajam pelo menos 10 Vasto Lordes, toda a Soul Society estará condenada.

Zampakutou- Cortadora de almas, a espada de um shinigami

Shikai- Forma que é ativada após ser dita uma frase de liberação seguida pelo nome da zampakutou. Nessa forma, a zampakutou muda de forma, ganhando habilidades únicas. Significa "Liberação Inicial"

Bankai- Forma verdadeira da Zampakutou, só pode ser alcançada ao materializar o espírito da espada e colocá-lo em submissão. É um processo que leva pelo menos dez anos, porém, ao usar o bankai, a força do shinigami se eleva entre cinco a dez vezes. A forma do bankai é única, assim como suas habilidades, que estão em um nível que nenhum shikai pode superar. Significa "Grande Liberação".


	3. Visita à casa Shihouin

15 de maio- Base do 2° Bantai- Sereitei (4:17 pm)

Yoruichi estava tomando um chá, enquanto dizia algo muito engraçado para Soi Fong, pelo jeito que elas gargalhavam. Nesse momento, Kaizer entrou pela porta principal do 2° Bantai, acompanhado por cinco membros do Keigun, para "proteção de Shihouin Yoruichi, comandante do Keigun, taichou do 2° Bantai e líder do clã Shihouin", de acordo com os guardas.

- Yo! Kaizerado, o que faz aqui?- Perguntou Yoruichi, rindo.

- Sa-Sagara-san, olá. - Disse Soi Fong, envergonhada.

- Ah, oi Shaolin, Yoruichi está?- Perguntou Kaizer, se virando para Yoruichi em seguida, com cara de surpresa – Ops, desculpe Yoruichi, pensei que fosse uma faxineira.

- Babaca, o que você quer?- Perguntou Yoruichi, irritada

- O velho Yama mandou você chamar Kisuke e Hyori. Vocês três, Aizen, Ichimaru Kitsune, Kaien e eu vamos numa missão. É pra me encontrarem às 8 horas em ponto no suporte do Soukyoku para receberem informações e abrirmos um portão Senkai, é pra levarem suas borboletas do inferno e mantimentos para pelo menos uns três dias.

Ao ver que Soi Fong o olhava ansiosa, Kaizer sorriu e disse:

-Quer ir junto Shaolin? Você e Suzumebachi podem ser bem úteis.

- E-eu? M-mas...

- Bom o convite foi feito e está de pé, se quiser ir, é só ir. – Dito isso, Kaizer se virou para Yoruichi- Bom, você ouviu: vá chamar Hyori e Kisuke, faxineira. – Após terminar, Kaizer escapou dos guardas com enorme facilidade e sumiu correndo.

- Que babaca. Um dia vai se ferrar legal. – Disse Yoruichi, bem baixinho. – Não sei o que ele tem pra você se apaixonar por ele, Soi Fong.

- E-eu? Eu não to apaixonada pelo Sagara-san!

- Sei, sei, e meu cabelo é laranja. – Zombou Yoruichi.

* * *

Esse foi o capítulo 3, lembrem-se que a fic tá no início, os próximos capítulos podem vir com muuuuitas surpresas e revelações fatais (sonzinho de Mortal Kombat: Fatality!! ). Por favor, uma ajuda, minha fic é paga por comissão, quanto mais reviews, mais dinheiro, meus 4 filhos, Asdrúbal, Bafúncio, Clodismiro e Francispaula passam fome e precisam ser alimentados, reviews pra dar uma alimentação decente pra eles, por favor!

(Nota: Traduções à vista, capitão!)

Sagara- Sobrenome de Kaizer (ele é filho de alemão com uma japonesa, por isso seu nome é Sagara japonês Kaizer alemão)

San- Tratamento de respeito, equivale ao nosso "Senhor". No caso, Soi Fong o usa não por Kaizer ser velho, mas por eles não terem intimidade

Shaolin- Nome de batismo da Soi Fong

Kitsune- Raposa. Apelido que o Kaizer deu pro Gin, já que Gin parece uma raposa chibi

Chibi- Baixinho

Soukyoku- A zampakutou que é a materialização da Soul Society, possui o poder de 1.000.000 de zampakutous. É usada em execuções de taichous que cometeram crimes graves. Significa "Lança de alguma coisa" (o "Kyoku" eu não sei o significado ¬¬ se alguém puder falar, agradeço)

Senkai- Portão usado por shinigamis para ir da Soul Society para o mundo humano e vice-versa. Significa "Liberação de alguma coisa" (o "Sen" eu também não sei o que é ¬¬)

Suzumebachi- Zampakutou de Soi Fong. Seu poder é matar o oponente caso ele seja atingido duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Na primeira vez, deixa um símbolo em forma de borboleta no local atingido, caso esse símbolo seja tocado com Suzumebachi de novo, a pessoa morre, independente de quem ou o que seja. Tem a forma de um dedal. Significa "Vespa"

(Nota 2: Não, Soi Fong não é a única a fim o Kaizer, a própria Yoruichi, no fundo, deve gostar um pouco dele...eu acho, se o ódio dela for proporcional aos peitos, Kaizer é ninja pra estar vivo ainda. Mais pra frente, TALVEZ, caso o povo goste do Cerveja-san e peça, eu bote uma namorada pra ele)


	4. Ódio Profundo

15 de maio- Base do 5° Bantai- Sereitei (4:36 pm)

-Hirako taichoooooooooou!! Aizen fukutaichou está?! – Gritou Kaizer, da porta do 5° Bantai.

- Droga, quem tá gritando a essa hora... ah, oi Kaizer – Disse Shinji, abrindo a porta do 5° Bantai. Sua cara era de quem tinha acabado de ser acordado no meio de um belo sonho. – Pera, vô chamar ele. AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIZZZZEEEEENNNNN!!- Gritou Shinji

-... Eu quero a atenção dele, não do Bantai inteiro.

Um homem de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e de óculos saiu de dentro da base do 5° Bantai. Ao ver Shinji, saudou-o com um sorriso e um "Boa tarde, Hirako taichou", porém, ao olhar para Kaizer, sua expressão se tornou fria e sua postura, rígida.

- Sagara. - Disse Aizen, secamente.

-Sousuke. - Respondeu Kaizer, em tom igual. – Yamamoto taichou ordenou que fosse a base do Soukyoku às 8 horas para seguir em missão comigo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kaien, Hyori e Gin. Deve levar sua borboleta do inferno e avisar Gin. É bem provável que Shaolin vá, entendeu?

-Entendi, vou avisar Gin. - Disse Aizen, se virando para ir embora. -Mas qual é a missão? -Perguntou, se virando do nada.

-Detalhes serão dados no pico do Soukyoku às 8, e apenas lá. Como óbvio, leve sua zampakutou e mantimentos para 3 dias. Mais alguma dúvida? Ainda tenho que avisar Kaien, então guarde perguntas para o horário marcado. - Disse Kaizer, friamente, enquanto se distanciava, dando as costas para o 5° Bantai.

Qualquer shinigami com um mínimo de inteligência e tato sabia que Aizen Sousuke e Sagara Kaizer se odiavam desde o dia que se conheceram. Enquanto Aizen julgava Kaizer frio e sem emoções, Kaizer dizia que Aizen era emotivo demais, cabeça-quente e inexperiente. E não demonstravam interesses em guardar esse ódio em segredo. Embora não aprovasse esse tipo de atitude, um sorriso percorreu os lábios de Shinji ao ver a cara de Aizen sendo ignorado por Kaizer.

-"Gin, Urahara e Kaizer? Hum, será interessante..." - Pensou Aizen, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

* * *

Bom, tomara que estejam gostando até agora. Se estiverem, mandem uma review elogiando. Se não estiverem, mandem uma review com críticas e sugestões. Se não tá a fim de mandar review, manda uma dizendo que não tá a fim

(Nota: Kaizer e Shinji não são burros e ambos sabiam que Aizen era um cara-de-pau merecedor de óleo de peroba.)

(Nota 2: Como eu não usei nenhum nome ou expressão nova, não tem nenhuma tradução nesse capítulo Pessoas no fundo: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! ALELUIA IRMÃO!! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/)

Exagerado ¬¬'

(Nota 3: Apesar de parecer que Shinji e Kaizer não se gostarem muito, já que Shinji é o único de toda Soul Society que Kaizer chama de taichou, é o contrário, eles se dão bem pacas, Kaizer o chama de taichou por respeito e admiração deve ser a única pessoa que Sagara Cerveja admira)


	5. Planos para o Mundo

15 de maio- Mundo Humano- Em algum lugar na Europa (19:36 pm)

Naquela hora, já havia escuridão penetrante, e ainda havia uma enorme multidão numa praça, onde dois homens se destacavam por serem os únicos que estavam conversando em meio o mar de pessoas.

- Então, o que me diz? - Disse o primeiro homem, um vulto alto, escuro e vestido com roupas estranhas, aparentemente invisível para os outros.

- Não sei, Sr. Espírito, é uma proposta tentadora. Eu uso esses "Rombos" ou seja lá o nome para eliminar nossos inimigos e purificar meu povo, e todos os prisioneiros serão entregues a você. Realmente, eu saio lucrando, mas para ocorrer um acordo, ambos os lados possuem algo que o outro quer. O que eu tenho que você quer tanto assim? - Perguntou o segundo homem, uma figura um pouco menor que o anterior

-... Para realizar meu plano, preciso de muitas almas humanas. Os Hollows que estou lhe oferecendo possuem o poder de enviar essas almas ao lugar onde meu plano será cumprido. Por isso preciso de sua ajuda, já que ao mesmo tempo ajudo a mim e a você. Como vocês humanos dizem, estou "matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só".

- Hum... Entendo. Muito bem, Sr. Espírito, acordo fechado. - Disse o segundo homem, apertando a mão do outro. - Antes de partir, poderia me dizer o nome de quem me ajuda?

- Não, basta apenas que saiba que eu sou aquele terminará com o insuportável vazio no trono dos céus. Em breve, eu estarei sentado nele. - Dito isso, o homem se virou e desapareceu

* * *

Bom, esse capítulo pode parecer meio aleatório e tosco, mas pra bom otaku, meia fic basta e esse capítulo aí tem uma relação importante com a história da fic e da Europa (sim, pasmem). Quem descobrir qual é e quem é o segundo homem ganha um abraço do Jack


	6. Chá e Sakê

15 de maio- Base do 13° Bantai- Sereitei (17:52 pm)

Exatamente naquele momento, Ukitake e Shunsui estavam tomando, respectivamente, chá e sakê no escritório de Ukitake, quando Kaizer entrou afobado na sala.

-Yo! Uki-san, Shun-san, como estão? - Perguntou Kaizer, tentando sorrir mesmo cansado.

- Kaizer! Quanto tempo! Estamos bem, e você? - Respondeu Shunsui

-Sabe come é, velho Yama não larga do meu pé, por isso eu to aqui. Sabe onde Kaien está, Uki-san?

- Kaien? Yoruichi passou aqui ainda pouco, mandou ele ir pro Soukyoku com equipamentos e mantimentos, por que?- Respondeu Ukitake

- Tá zoando comigo. - Disse Kaizer, baixinho. - O velho mandou eu chamar Kaien pruma missão, eu vim correndo 1° Bantai até aqui à toa.

- Missão? - Disse uma voz feminina, vindo de sabe-se lá onde. - Eu quero ir!!

Kaizer olhou em volta, procurando pela dona daquela voz, que ele conhecia bem. Ao olhar para baixo, viu uma garota bem pequena em trajes shinigamis, com um cabelo rosa sorrindo para ele. Essa era a aparência de neta de Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, e a criança que ele protegia.

- Yo, chibi! Tá maluca? Se eu preciso do Kaien pra essa missão é porque eu sozinho não dou conta, e você ainda quer atrapalhar?

- NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM!! - Gritou Naomi, pulando em Kaizer

- Você sabe que não era nem pra estar aqui. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu te levo pra essa missão, desde que seu avô deixe. – Disse Kaizer, com um sorriso sádico.

-Quê? Poxa, vovô nunca vai deixar, Kaizer-chan, deixa, vai!

- Claro! Basta apenas você ficar mais alta que eu. - Disse Kaizer, com um sorriso ainda mais cínico.

Naomi olhou para cima, em direção à Kaizer, olhou para seus pés e disse "Kaizer-chan é mau" em tom baixo

- Bom chibi, já que você não vai mesmo, pergunta pro seu avô, pode se rque ele pire e te deixe ir. – Disse Kaizer, se virando para ir embora.

- Bom, já que vocês já conversaram, por que não aproveita e fica, descansa e bebe um pouco? - Convidou Shunsui, com seu inconfundível sorriso, enquanto balançava uma garrafa de sakê na frente de Kaizer. - Eu sei que você quer.

- Bem que eu quero mesmo, mas tenho menos de duas horas pra arrumar minhas coisas lá no 1° Bantai, ir pro Soukyoku e depois partir pro mundo humano pra matar Adjucas.

- Uau, realmente Genryuusai-sensei quer te cansar. Pode deixar, se Kaien aparecer nos mandamos que ele vá pro Soukyoku. - Disse Ukitake, sorrindo

- Tá certo, valeu, vê se cuida da saúde, Uki-san. Shun-san, manda um beijo praquela sua fukutaichou gatinha. - Disse Kaizer, correndo pra fora do escritório de Ukitake.

- Pode deixar comigo! - Gritou Shunsui, sorrindo.

- Kyouraku... - Começou Ukitake

- Eu sei. - Disse o taichou tarado, ficando sério. - Tem algo estranho no ar.

* * *

Isso é tudo, pessoal! Mas um dia desses tem mais (talvez). Dirijam com cuidado, se forem tre usem camisinha (censurado por que a fic pode ser lida por todo mundo, incluindo aquele filho de 3 aninhos do seu vizinho do lado que fica gritando retardadamente no play do prédio) e acima de tudo, mandem reviews.

(Nota: Naomi é uma personagem da fic da minha namorada, a fic se chama Bleach: A Misteriosa Chave da Vida, caso queiram saber mais, leiam que vale a pena, a história dela é bem legal leiam ou Jack, o Coelho vai matar vocês por intoxicação por ingestão do suor do Jidanbou)

(Nota 2: acho que só tem uma tradução, parabéns povo)

Sensei: Professor


	7. Reunião no Soukyoku

15 de maio- Soukyoku - Sereitei (19:57)

Kaizer estava subindo a estrada que leva ao Soukyoku, "Essa subida me mata" pensou ele, acendendo outro cigarro. Sempre havia dito para colocarem algo que facilitasse a subida até o Soukyoku. Nas duas únicas execuções s ali que ele assistira, ele se sentiu mais morto que o condenado. Seu taichou dizia "são esses seus cigarros, seus efeitos nos humanos são malignos, logo, porque não em um shinigami?". Claro que ele não era o único que reclamava da subida, mesmo sendo o único fumante de toda Soul Society.

- Opa, parece que todo mundo já tá aqui. - Disse Kaizer, próximo ao topo, vendo que Aizen, Yoruichi, Urahara, Soi-Fong, Kaien, Gin e Hyori estavam à sua espera. - Bom, como cansei de ir de cima pra baixo e UM POUCO A TOA. - Disse Kaizer, fuzilando Yoruichi com os olhos. - Vou resumir bem a missão: Vamos pro mundo humano matar Menos. São Gillians, com alta chance de existirem Adjucas ou até um Vasto Lorde, vocês podem usar pode máximo: Shikai, Bankai e Quebrar o Limite. Alguma dúvida?

- Eu tenho! – Disse uma voz muito familiar, entre a multidão. – Eu posso ir?

Novamente, Kaizer teve de perder um bom tempo procurando a autora da voz, devido à falta de altura de Naomi, quando a achou, Kaizer soltou um suspiro.

- Eu já disse que você não pode ir, não falei? – Disse Kaizer, erguendo Naomi pelo colarinho da roupa.

- O vovô deixou, me largaaaaa!! – Gritou Naomi, socando o ar

- "... O que essa pirralha fez pro velho, inflexível do jeito que é, deixa - lá vir?" – Pensou Kaizer, imaginando Yamamoto amarrado numa cadeira com Naomi segurando sua bengala, enquanto dava uma risada maléfica. – Ahh, bom, mas saiba que eu não me responsabilizo por você, certo?

- Sim, Kaizer-chan!

- Bom, o esquema é esse: eu, Chibi e Ichimaru Kitsune somos o Time 1. Yoruichi, Kisuke e Shaolin são o Time 2. Hyori, Kaien e Aizen são o Time 3, entendido?

- B-bom, pra que essa divisão, Sagara-san? – Perguntou Soi-Fong

- Se tem uma coisa que Adjucas não são é idiotas, uma estratégia clássica de guerra é eliminar os elos mais fracos da corrente, no caso chibi e você, logo eles devem fazer isso, então mante-las perto de mim ou Kisuke, que somos os mais fortes é uma escolha lógica, e Yoruichi vai querer ficar com você. Não confio em Aizen, então vou deixá-lo com Kaien, que eu confio. Chibi e Gin ficam comigo, porque uma é fraca e o outro falam que tem potencial, e isso eu quero ver. Outra duvida?

- Eu tenho! – Disse Yoruichi. – Com "Perto de mim ou Kisuke, que somos os mais fortes" e "Yoruichi vai querer ficar com você" ta dizendo que sou fraca, é?

- Bom, é mais ou menos isso. – Disse Kaizer. – MAIS alguma pergunta?

Após esperar alguns segundos, Kaizer realizou selos com as mãos, nessa hora, o céu se escurece uma neblina subiu e duas portas retangulares surgiram. Ao se abrirem, revelaram duas portas redondas, que também se abriram, gerando um clarão. Nessa hora, eles passaram pela porta.

* * *

Isso é tudo, pessoal! Dirijam com cuidado, se forem tre usem camisinha (censurado por que a fic pode ser lida por todo mundo, incluindo aquele filho de 3 aninhos do seu vizinho do lado que fica gritando retardadamente no play do prédio) e acima de tudo, mandem reviews.


End file.
